


My Greatest Invention

by Iona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, Test Tube Baby Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iona/pseuds/Iona
Summary: Tony Stark lived in Steve Rogers's shadow, all his life. He never understood his father's obsession, his detached relationship with his mother. Years later going threw boxes he finds a letter to Steve Rogers that answers a few questions and opens a can of worms he didn't want to open.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Howard Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	My Greatest Invention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pookaseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookaseraph/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Family I Never Asked For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/503547) by [Pookaseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookaseraph/pseuds/Pookaseraph). 



> This fic was inspired by this paragraph: "I used to try not to think about it," Tony admitted. "That was better than thinking that he didn't want me. A few months ago, just a bit before they found you, Fury gave me this film of dad from when he was introducing the 1974 Stark Expo. I was just a kid back then, but he looked right into the camera and said that his greatest invention was me."

Tony wasn't sure why he was doing this he could have had some intern suffering, but he knew there was a box of things his father had kept for the great Captain America. But he didn't need people snooping into that box Steve Rogers would not handle something personal slipped to the media so here he was doing this stupid work himself. Going threw this room that was horrible dusty, stuffy, and cramped but as much as the boy scot annoyed him he figured he owed the man some closure. 

Finally, he found the stupid box, thankfully on top of a pile of other boxes in the room, it couldn't be this easy he thought and went to pick it up only for the bottom of the box to give way and go all over the floor. Tony groaned and sighed and went to find tape, or maybe a new box. When he finally came back armed with both he flopped down on the floor and started putting everything into the box a few journals and various stacks of letters it seemed addressed to Rogers. 

"Dad... you had issues..." Tony muttered he could see his father had labeled and dated them as he picked them up and started putting them into a stack to fit in the box more easily. Skimming the titles and dates not really giving them much thought until he notices one that was labeled 'about Tony'. It was a small minila envelope rather thickly packed. Why would his father even bother to tell Steve about him? Then he noticed it was only held closed by that little silver brad. He thought 'Fuck It' and carefully folded the brad so he could open it and carefully shook the contents of the envelope into his hand. 

There was baby photos... of him... why where there baby photos? He flipped threw them confused, turns a few over noticing they where labeled. He slid them back into the envelope and then open up what looked like folded letter paper. As he slowly read he was mind-boggled but... well not as much of this explained his dads obsession with finding Steve. How his father became more and more desperate to find Steve the older Tony got. He set the letter down, part of him was disturbed and well sad. 

He was essentially a walking science project, a strangely loved science project his father hid likely for Tony's own benefit. He was Howard Starks son... but he was also Steve Roger's son. He was a more advanced and first version of a test tube baby. This explained the strange and hurt looks he had noticed from Steve too. Howard and Steve had been an item, it had just been... well maybe a month or two since Steve last saw his father. He wakes up and thinks his dad moved on had a kid it likely hurt even if logically he knew he'd been trapped in ice for years and Howard never gave up looking for him. It explained Howard's strange disappointment Tony hadn't shown interest in many... hobbies he tried to steer him toward in his childhood. God, he had called Steve 'grandpa'... when it should have been 'dad'. This was too much, way too much for him right now he stuffed the letter back into the envelope. 

Part of him wished he hadn't snooped another part of him... was glad for his weird parenting. He hurriedly put the rest of the paperwork in to the box and closing it and taping it shut. Part of him didn't want to... give this to his other father but another part of him realized he needed too, too. 


End file.
